


Tension and Release

by darthscarlet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Chair Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthscarlet/pseuds/darthscarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo looks so uncomfortable, so tense. He must be very stiff.<br/>Can I sit on your lap? How about just one thigh? … Ugh, imagine him sitting back in that chair, exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension and Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanctuaryTrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanctuaryTrin/gifts).



> This is a little ficlet based on a Tumblr post of this photo: http://67.media.tumblr.com/776c0916b7b0febd970c90630aa82f39/tumblr_o4lp5s6uRz1qdazsvo1_540.jpg  
> posted by the-strangest-love
> 
> SanctuaryTrin and I were so inspired, this happened. She is the coauthor of this and is amazing, so please check out her other works here on AO3, which are all Reylo oriented and very, very good!

Kylo Ren leans back as you press your hands into his chest, encouraging him to relax, but he still holds tension all through his shoulders and neck. He’s tight as a drum. So you slide your knee in between his legs and lean closer, smoothing your hands down around his shoulders, rubbing your breasts up against his chest…your fingers pressing firm circles into his muscles.

You feel the tension in his muscles begin to melt away under your firm, yet gentle caress. He moves his hands to your hips, sliding you closer before he settles them on the tops of your bare thighs. You are reclining on top of him as he sprawls out, his long muscular legs stretched in front of him, your soaked panties slicking the fabric of his pants. He tilts his head back and you move your hands to his neck and under his helmet to find the unlatching mechanism.

It comes undone with a hiss. You lift it off carefully and his dark waves tumble out over his forehead. You smile softly and set down the helmet on the nearby table, then run your fingers through his unruly hair, smoothing it back from his face. You start to rub yourself against him, slowly and luxuriously, your fingers traveling back and gripping the hair at the nape of his neck. You can hear his breath quicken and you can feel his massive hardness grow underneath his clothes, against your sex. He tips his head up so his full lips touch yours, just barely. He likes drinking in your breath, tasting you, absorbing your desire, but it only lasts so long before he reaches the edge of his control. 

Your mouth opens slightly for him as his tongue slides along your bottom lip slipping inside, tracing the roof of your mouth. You wrap your lips around his tongue and suck at it, sliding your tongue against his, swallowing the warm, shared saliva. A low, rumbling moan escapes his throat. You feel the vibration throughout your body. Your hands remain laced through his thick, soft locks, fingertips gripping his scalp. The heat of his enormous hands radiates through the smooth, leather gloves, causing your skin to tingle, as he gently cups your breasts. You let out a stuttering sigh into his mouth as he tenderly squeezes. He takes this as a signal and begins to lift the hem of your shirt up over your waist and your chest. You break your kiss and raise your arms allowing him to undress you further. He unhooks the binding of your bra letting it fall to the floor. He leans back, his dark eyes admiring your bare breasts and pretty, swollen nipples.

His lips are parted and pouting as he gazes at you. You brush aside black fabric and find the opening in his pants where you deftly release his massive cock from its restraints. He takes a sharp breath as his warm flesh hits the cool air of his chamber. You encircle his cock with your hand, warming it, stroking it firmly, as you watch color rise in his cheeks and lips. He looks at you, dark eyes blazing , and grips the back of your head, pulling you to him, his mouth ravenously hungry. He plunges his tongue into your mouth and bites down on your lower lip, causing you to squeak in pain. Your response makes his cock jump in your hand and he grips your panties and tears them. Then he tosses them aside, ruined, soaking wet, crumpled on the floor. You find the hot fluid of his desire at the tip of his cock and spread it around the head, then position yourself over him.

You slide his giant cock head over your slippery, swollen labia, the ridges brushing against your clitoral hood, teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves. Moving your gaze from his enormous, red, throbbing dick to his eyes, you watch them dilate into bottomless, black pools while you sink slowly onto his cock. Juices flowing from your cunt dripping down and already lubricating his shaft. You move deliberately, one centimeter at a time, relishing the delicious, stretch and fullness of him filling you so entirely. When he’s buried to the hilt, your cunt clenches down tighter, you are so close to your peak already. His mouth opens to a circular “O” as a loud moans escapes his lips.

“Quiet now, you’ve done too much today.” You command.

He tries too stifle a whimper as you begin to rock your hips against his, sliding his cock in and out of you rhythmically. Your hands grasp the fabric at his shoulders. His hands move to your hips again, assisting your motions as he begins to thrust his pelvis up into you striking your cervix with each long stroke.

“You are so good to me, little one.” He whispers.

“Okay, you’ve been a good boy … You can continue.” You manage to get out as the heat begins to rise in your core.

You see the merest hint of a smile cross his lips and then you feel it. His force signature purring and rolling over your clit. You cry out as waves of pleasure pulse through you and you feel yourself clench around him repeatedly. His signature strengthens, pulsating over your clit, his hands kneading your hips. “Cum on my cock, little one,” he pleads, and nips at your breast with bared teeth. The room starts to spin and you feel his cock begin to throb inside you as you give in to him, pulse for pulse, your cunt pulling the cum from his cock wildly, viciously, a deluge of your own wetness mixing with his. 

You find yourself with your face buried in the crook of his neck, his hair damp and curling, his heart pounding against yours. You slide a hand to the back of his neck and find a small knotted spot, which you start to rub weakly. 

“No need,” he says in a low, soft voice. “I am quite relaxed.” 


End file.
